Karen Moto
by Soobaru
Summary: Naraku brings back his arch rival under his control. Inuyasha dies. They have to cope with no Inuyasha


I do not own the Inuyasha chactors, but i do own Karen Moto I created her. action/adventure r for a lot of violence, brief nudity, and language. I will say a music title because in shows they put music ok.   
  
Karen Moto (part 1 of 5)  
  
Down in a dark room the sound of fire and the striking of metal was heard. Out of the room comes Naraku   
  
holding holding gloves with blades on their fingers. Naraku tells Kagura to fetch the skeleton of Karen Moto. Kagura returns   
  
minutes later. She gives him the skeleton."what are you using it for" Kagura asks. Naraku answers "just watch." He then   
  
touches the skeleton and it starts shining a blinding light. Then a girl with long black haired with blonde streaks in it, tan skin,   
  
blue eyes, and a leather dress that ends a few inches above the knees and black high tops that end just under her knees   
  
appears. He slips the gloves on her hands and the gloves turn her into Naraku's slave. "Ah Karen Moto my arch rival I finaly   
  
have you" Naraku says. Then he tells her to kill Inuyasha and his group one by one. Karen flies off to the jungle where   
  
Inuyasha is in. She spots Sango bathing. She jumps into the water without Sango noticing. Sango feels something grip her   
  
leg. Suddenly she gets pulled underwater. Meroku jumps out of the bushes and into the water. He sees Karen and hits her   
  
with his rod and pulls Sango to the top. When they get to the top Sango says "thank you" and hits him for spying on her   
  
when she was bathing. After that they go to the group and they tell them what happened. "Hey where's Inuyasha" Sango   
  
asks. "He is peeing" Kagome replies. "ok" Sango says. Meanwhile Inuyasha is done and he starts walking twards them when   
  
he hears something. He jumps and looks down to see a tree flying under him. He then feels a searing pain in his back. He   
  
looks back to see a woman with claws. He flips and hits her with the Tetsaiga. She Falls to the ground and Inuyasha runs   
  
before she can see where he went. When he gets back Kagome notices a cut on his back. "Inuyasha where did you you get   
  
that cut" Kagome says. "Some bitch slashed me with claws" Inuyasha says. "Did she have black hair" Meroku asks.   
  
Inuyasha nods. "Kagome let's just get out of here" Meroku says. Kagome says "alright." Naraku telepathicly says to Karen   
  
"this is taking to long just kill them all right now if you die Kagura will kill the rest." Just as they are leaving Karen jumps right   
  
in front of them. Shippo yells "tell us who you are". "My name is Karen Moto, I am a servant of the great Naraku" Karen says.   
  
"Figures" Meroku mutters. "Now die" Karen says as she flies twards them. She slashes but they jump out of the way.   
  
Dir En Gray's song cage is playing  
  
Kagome shoots a sacred arrow at Karen but Karen slashes it away. Karen flips back then jumps into the air and starts   
  
blasting them with energy making smoke go everywhere. Then suddenly Hiraikotsu comes out of the smoke. Karen barely   
  
dodges it. Sango jumps out of the smoke on Kiara and slashes Karen's arm off. "Ahh bitch why won't you people just die   
  
already" Karen yells in frustration. Karen teliconetically makes vines and trees form a arm and she connects it to her arm   
  
socket and puts on her glove. Then she flys up to Sango and kicks Kiara and grabs Sango by the head and then throws her   
  
into the grown. Shippo threw a nut at her to distract her. She flew down but Inuyasha used the wind scar which sent her   
  
spirilng to the ground. She came back up and slashed Inuyaha which made Inuyasha fall into a river. Inuyasha's eyes started   
  
to turn red. Karen sent Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Meroku zooming back so she could fight Inuyasha without any  
  
interferiance. Inuyasha's eyes turned red. Inuyasha jumped on her but she flipped him over her head and blasted him.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha headbutts her but she pushes him back.   
  
"That's it, this ends now" Inuyasha yells. Then Inuyasha uses Demonic Power and red blasts   
  
start flying at Karen. Karen is on the ground being pummeled by the blasts. Then she rises, "Die" she says in a whispery   
  
voice. Then energy forms around her index finger and she sends it at Inuyasha. Smoke forms around Inuyasha. He is on the   
  
ground not breathing. She goes to him and feels no pulse. "He's dead, now to kill the rest" she says. "There's a boat   
  
Kagome" says. They get on the boat and they row until the find a giant mansion. While in the mansion Kagome says "to beat   
  
her we have to use whats in my backpack." "Why" shippo asks. "Because I have a bunch of electric appliences, power   
  
generators, and traps." First the get all the water out of the pool and fill it with glass shards. Then they fill the laundry hamper   
  
with spikes. They then fill a tub with battery acid. Then they put removable carpet on stairs. They put a removable railing on   
  
the top stairs. They saw her coming so they hid. When she came in she saw Shippo. "Come get me" Shippo says. Then   
  
he jumps down the laundry shoute. When he gets down Kagome catches him. "Here she come roll the hamper in front of the  
  
shoute" Kagome whispers so Karen doesn't hear her. "Ha I got you" Karen says. "Owww Karen yells when her face hits the   
  
spikes. "Up the stairs, up the stairs" Kagome tells Shippo. Karen starts walking up the stairs. "Meroku get the acid"   
  
Kagome yells. Meroku brings the acid to the bottom of the stairs. "Shippo pull the rug" Kagome yells. Kagome and Shippo   
  
pull the rug and Karen starts falling down the stairs and into the acid. "Ahh my skin" Karen yells. Meroku runs and climbs up   
  
the shoute but he feels a sudden tug on his foot. Karen is holding foot. Meroku starts to fidget and say "Let me go." Then   
  
She hears wind moving and she jumps dodging Sango's Hiriakotsu. Then Meroku climbs all the way up the shoute. Then   
  
Sango gets on Kiara and runs up the stairs. Then she closes the steel door and pulls a string making all the poison pouches  
  
making poison flow through the room. Then Meroku closes up the shoute door. Everybody runs up stairs. Get ready Kagome   
  
says. Karen Slashes through the door and goes upstairs. "Die" Sango says. Then she guzzles some rubbing alcohal and  
  
spits hold up a torch and spits the rubbing alcohal through the torch making fire go at Karen. Karen sees the pool and jumps   
  
through the window in hopes of putting out the flames. When she lands in the pool her flesh starts ripping away because   
  
there's crushed glass instead of water. "Yey we beat her" Kagome yells. "wait look" Meroku says in total fear. The glass   
  
starts moving. "No" Kagome yells. Then Karen comes out. "Wait, we can beat her, she has a shard of the shikon jewl in   
  
each of her hands" Kagome says. "Die" Kagome says and she shoots off Karen's hands. Then Karen s body starts   
  
twitching. "She should be dead" Kagome says. Then Karen's body starts shining. Then she looks normal. Then they run down   
  
to her. Then she stands up. "Are you Naraku's Henchman" she says. "No" Kagome says. "Well I'm his arch rival, but i don't   
  
how I came back but I'm going to kill him" Karen says. "Well then come with us, we are going to his palace to kill him right   
  
now" Kagome says. "fine" Karen replies. Then they walk twards the castle ................................. to be continued  
  
  
  
At the Top of the World is Playing  
  
  
  
Credits In part 2 6 people die who is it gonna be. 


End file.
